Behind the Scenes
by fleurdeliz
Summary: Sharpay and an unknown castmate share an encounter backstage during a show, and she's surprised to learn his identity. Rypay, imagined Troypay. Graphic twincest.


**Graphic twincest follows. **I hate giving away the "twist," but better that than inadvertently squicking people. :(

Sharpay was breathing hard as she left the stage. It was opening night, and the show was going wonderfully. Adrenaline was pumping through her like crazy - this was what she lived for! The lights, the applause, the satisfaction that came from a flawless performance and a throng of adoring fans...

She ran over the show in her head as she entered the tunnel - the long, dark hallway that ran behind the stage. She had an unusually long stretch of offstage time now, which pleased her. She was sure her makeup could stand a touchup.

As she neared the center of the tunnel, she could see some approaching from the other end. Sharpay squinted into the darkness, attempting to identify the person, but the small blue lights near the ceiling only provided enough light to enable her to discern that there was a large shape nearing (thus preventing her from colliding with her castmate - illuminating facial features backstage was, no doubt, not among the concerns of whoever had designed the theater); all Sharpay could tell was that the figure was male.

As she passed the figure, she felt a hand catch her arm. She gave a cry of surprise as she was backed up against the wall, and whether it was fear or excitement amplifying the usual rush that came during a show, she wasn't sure. "Who are you?" she whispered.

Her answer was a kiss, hot and passionate, and she did not struggle as the boy, whoever he was, ran his hands down her sides and rested them on her hips. Sharpay was hardly the innocent angel she played for her parents and teachers, but no other boy's touch had ever felt so electric, so right. She responded in kind, noting his slight but muscular build.

Here was the body of an athlete, she thought, giving his firm little bubble butt a squeeze. In fact, she could only think of one person with such a swoonworthy physique who would dabble in drama. She grinned as she threaded her fingers through his hair, certain that she had guessed the identity of her paramour.

"Troy," she moaned softly. "I knew you'd come around."

She giggled as he bit her lip, perhaps a bit harder than she would have liked, and placed his hands on her breasts. "You have my permission to do anything you want," she breathed. She felt him hesitate and was for a moment afraid she'd been too forward, but relief came quickly as he kissed her again and reached for the zipper on the back of her costume.

Sharpay sighed as her now bare back met the cold cinderblock wall of the tunnel. The top of her dress was hanging somewhere around her waist, and a warm mouth was working its way down her neck. She wondered if Gabriella was really as uptight as she seemed, and whether that was what had driven Troy to this clandestine encounter. If so, Gabriella was missing out, Sharpay mused, as his tongue made small circles around her nipple.

A hand crept up Sharpay's thigh and she could barely contain herself. She was lightheaded with desire, craving the attentions of those warm, skilled hands in the most intimate of places. A fingertip grazed her soaked panties, sending shivers through her, and she heard him make a small noise that seemed to express satisfaction with his work thus far.

He slid her panties off and stood to kiss her hungrily. One finger parted her warm, wet folds and she dug her nails into his back. The finger slipped inside and Sharpay had to bite his shoulder to keep herself from letting out a squeal of delight. Her enthusiasm was rewarded with a second finger, and Sharpay was overwhelmed by pleasure.

As he worked, anticipation and uncertainty began to gnaw at Sharpay. How far would this go? Was Troy still a virgin? Would she be when this was over? She secretly hoped not - this was so much better than any of the scenarios she had ever dreamed up during homeroom. She could feel his hard cock against her leg, and decided to encourage him to take the plunge. She ran her hand lightly over the bulge, which caused him to jump.

Sharpay took a deep breath as her fingers moved to his zipper. A few moments later, freed from his pants, he lifted her by her hips, propping her against the wall. Again she sensed hesitation, though she knew he must be aching for penetration even more than she was. She wrapped her legs around his waist and whispered, just to make she he understood, "it's okay. Do it. Please."

Sharpay could not stifle a moan as he placed his cock at her entrance and slowly pushed himself inside her. It was ecstasy, more incredible than she could ever have hoped. "Oh Troy," she gasped, as he slid in and out, breathing hard against her neck. He placed one hand roughly over her mouth - probably for the better, she thought. There was still a show being put on for a live audience on the other side of the wall, after all.

He pumped faster, letting slip a few groans himself, and before long Sharpay felt him tremble against her as he came. She smiled; so she was his first. Either that or the whole thing had been so intense that he'd simply lost control, and neither was a problem for Sharpay. He buried his sweaty face in her hair for a moment, then stepped back and readjusted his clothes.

Sharpay returned her dress and underwear to their stage-ready states, wondering vaguely how long she now had until her next entrance. As she made to head for her dressing room, she was again caught by the arm. There was another wild kiss and quick grope, then hot breath in her ear - "see you on stage, sis."


End file.
